GLeek (Raise Your Glass for the Geeks)
by SaavProulx88
Summary: After his grandfather Burt suffers a heart attack, Alex Anderson-Hummel is dragged from his home in New York to Lima with his fathers Blaine and Kurt. Alex didn't expect much, especially to end up under the wing of a girl whose one mission is to protect those who are weaker. Alex was relieved to be protected from bullies for a while,but it's his turn to go through the drama of Glee
1. Prologue

_(3 years prior)_

 _Carmel Middle School is bigger than Alex Anderson-Hummel had ever imagined, much more frightening than the small school he went to in the outskirts of New York. His fathers took him out of Havant Middle School because of the way the teachers taught him and moved them to Lima of all places to be closer to Burt and Carole, Kurt's parents, after Burt Hummel had, had another heart attack. He hoped that he would be able to be invisible for the next few years of school and leave Lima as soon as possible and go back to New York._

 _Alex looks at the students with a blank, yet frightened look and he keeps close to he lockers in attempt to hide._

 _"Well, look what the unicorns flew in. A barbie."_

 _Alex jumps and turns around to look over to a brown haired boy with a blond haired girl under his arm. He quivers, and moves back against the wall, in hope to get away._

 _"Could you look more gay?" the boy continues._

 _"Puck. Stop."_

 _Alex freezes, knowing he had heard that name before. The boy, Puck, glares down at the girl and opens his mouth to report. He turns his glare on Alex, eyes softening gently when he notices Alex's reaction._

 _"You promised Serenity that you wouldn't," the girl starts._

 _Puck cuts her off, "She isn't here, Lottie."_

 _"Think of Ben? Would you do this to him? You promised us you wouldn't turn on anyone ever since you saw what happened to Ben," Lottie continues, looking over to Alex, brown eyes warm. "Serenity would never forgive you."_

 _Alex starts to move forwards towards them. Suddenly, he is grabbed by the shoulder and thrown back. He flinches as he makes contact with the lockers and then the floor. A body hovers over him, shaking him from side to side on the floor._

 _Alex jumps up, Lottie running over and she tries to pull the man off Alex while Puck runs the other way. He makes his way around the school to find the person he is looking for until he finds her standing at her locker. He grabs her arm and drags her over to where Alex is about to get punched._

 _"Jamie," the girl growls when she sees him. Jamie freezes and looks down at the boy. "Haven't I told you that if I saw you hurting one more person that I would personally pull each and every one of your fingernails out?"_

 _Alex looks around the boy and to Serenity, her red hair around her face in a messy bundle. Puck stands beside her as Jaime starts to get off of Alex._

 _"And I'll kick your balls up so hard they'll end up in your nose. I'm sure they are small enough to fit," she grins at him when he turns around._

 _Jamie quivers in fear before being pushed in the lockers by the girl in five inch heels. Serenity's grin turns into a smirk as she approaches him. She seems to want to say something but her eyes turn to Alex in a quick glance only to fall back on him. Her face softens the same way Puck's had and she drops Jamie. She slowly walks over, tilting her head to the side and she lets a small, delicate smile break through._

 _"I'm Serenity Chords."_

 _"Alex Anderson-Hummel"_

 _She puts out her hand to help him up but he freezes. Serenity frowns at his actions but she leans down to be at his height. Serenity couldn't believe how abused he seemed, as if he had been bullied his entire life._

 _"Nice to meet you, baby-face," Alex feels like the use of his nickname was more of a showing of affection than it had been an insult all the year before. "Now, get up before you ruin those fancy-ass McQueen trousers of yours and let's get you to the nurse."_

 _Alex grins at her sassy attitude and she grins back. They grab hands and help each other up to be able to stand at full height. She stands at least an inch over him in the heels she's in and her odd choice of clothes make her seem like she belongs in the Carmel Skanks, though her attitude makes Alex think she is completely different._

 _Alex goes to ask her why she helped him out, but the words don't seems to want to come out. He didn't care why she did, because the fact that all of the other students didn't even approach them made him feel safe. She seemed to have a hold on the school and nobody messed with her or the people that were with her. The way she held herself straight is the way Alex wanted to stand and she knew it. She stood in front of him, showing him unconsciously that he had nothing to be scared of._

 _Next thing he knew, he was sitting at the nurses office with his fathers running into the room, cutting off whatever insult Serenity was saying about Jamie._

 _"Alex, are you all right?" one of his father's, Kurt, grabbed his face to inspect it._

 _"Fine, dad," he mumbled, adverting his eyes from Serenity as embarrassment took over._

 _"I can't believe this happened, on your first day too," Kurt and Blaine were cut off with Puck marched into the room._

 _"Jamie admitted that Frank had put him up to it, again," he told Serenity as he walked in."Said he visited Frank at the hospital and was told he wouldn't be caught."_

 _Both Blaine and Kurt finally noticed Serenity sitting on the bed next to Alex. She gave them a small smile, nudging Puck to do the same._

 _"Sir," she nodded. "I'm Serenity Chords and this is Mark Puckerman. Sorry for intruding on this discussion, we'll be off."_

 _"What are you going to do?" Alex called out, stopping the two from leaving._

 _"I think I need to have a chat with Frank Seymour about something. Don't mind me."_

 _"Stay, please?"_

 _"Puckerman as in Noah Puckerman's son?" Kurt mumbled to Blaine in confusion. "How do you know them, Alex?"_

 _"Serenity and Puck are the ones who got Jamie off of me," Alex admitted, watching Serenity's face crumble and build a wall. "Come to Friday night dinner this week, so I can make it up to you guys."_

 _Puck froze, eyes snapping down to Serenity as she frowned. She opened her mouth, but started to stutter her way into an answer. Puck grabbed her arm, stopping her._

 _"Sorry, kid, we're busy Friday. Maybe some other time, yeah?"_

 _Alex nodded, defeated as he turned to his fathers to avoid looking rejected. He could sense Puck and Serenity's eyes on him, but he ignored it. Serenity cleared her throat in a raspy manner._

 _"I-I'm s-sure, we, uh, c-c-can reschedule our plans," both Puck and Alex looked at her confused, as they looked at the breaking look in her eyes._

 _Alex grinned, excited of having made potential friends, but the look Puck gave Serenity was weird to the eyes of Blaine and Kurt, as if getting more friends wasn't their plan. They watched the girl go from indifferent to a stuttering mess, but they let her join them nonetheless._

 _By the time Friday dinner had arrived, Puck and Lottie had gotten used to sticking around Alex, dragging a reluctant Serenity along. Serenity glared at everyone getting close to them, but it helped Alex get used to the feeling of not getting bullied. He had learned that Puck's father had been friends with his own parents when they were younger, but that Mark was his opposite (nice and gentle and protective of those who were weaker, while his father had bullied kids for most of his life.) Both of Alex's parents were shocked by Mark's manners, seemingly understanding when Mark mentioned that Noah Puckerman was married to Quinn Fabray – knowing that's where he learned it all from._

 _Serenity and Mark had met in grade school, when Mark had answered a question in class for Serenity when she was getting a lecture about speaking louder in class. Mark had told Alex how Serenity was born with vocal cord paralysis, and couldn't speak correctly until her surgery when she was ten, and then she spent years stuttering because of fear to speak too loud and someone make fun of her._

 _Over the week, Alex had heard more about Frank Seymour – the boy who put Jamie up to hurt him on his first day. Serenity and Frank hated each other, since Frank had bullied Serenity and her brother, Benjamin, since they met, because Serenity couldn't speak. They had been beat up daily after classes, until Serenity did something about it – which landed Frank in the hospital._

 _Alex jumped from his thoughts when they doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Puck and Lottie. Serenity had tried to get out of showing up, so her attendance would be surprising for Alex. Just as he invited Puck and Lottie in to met his fathers, the bell rang again, and he wrenched it open to reveal Serenity._

 _She gave a weak smile, nodding her head in acknowledgement and then entered the house. Alex felt as if the fact that she took up the offer of dinner and actually showed up meant he was getting somewhere with their friendship and that's all he wanted._

* * *

 _**Disclaimer: All of the Glee Characters do not belong to me and I am aware that I am using the songs used in Glee – but in different circumstances. Some ideas are retrieved from the original episodes, but I had to take my muse from somewhere! **_


	2. Chapter 1 : The Skank

**Disclaimer: All of the Glee Characters do not belong to me and I am aware that I am using the songs used in Glee, some ideas are retrieved from the original episode – but in different circumstances (see my profile page for more information). **

-Saav x

* * *

G[L]eeK - Chapter 1 - The Skank

"Alex. Alex? Alex!" someone yells to get his attention. Alex can hear him but his day dream was far more interesting. "Have you been listening?"

Alex looks up from his hands and to the choir room full of students. They all looked at him with a judgemental gaze, even if they tried to hide it most of the time. The glee club was meant to be a place where no one would judge him but it seemed like he was different to them too. He liked not talking to any of them in class or even outside of class because Fridays would be when Serenity, Lottie and Puck would join him for family dinner night and they would sleep over. He had the friends he needed, the only problem was that they were all at Carmel High School in Lima instead of McKinley.

"What's the point? You say the same thing every day. We need recruits, I've understood," he replies to his teacher.

Mr. Brown purses his lips in annoyance to his answer. He didn't understand as a teacher that his students were getting beat up daily for just being in the club. He had replaced Mr. Shuester six years before, when the man had taken his retirement, but he had trouble understanding what had happened for the glee club to fall back into the dumps when Shuester left.

"Alex, you need to realize that we need more than six people to be able to compete. We need 12 member in three weeks from now to be allowed to perform at Sectionals," Mr. Brown crosses his arms.

"And you need to realize that no one likes Glee Club any way and that we get beat up daily just for being in this club. If you can find someone that goes to this school and is able to protect us from the Neanderthals out there, then that's what will get recruits coming through those doors. I'm sick of getting beat up every day," and he gets up, making his way out the door in a quick fury.

In the room, everyone turns to the empty doorway, waiting for someone to cover the silence.

"That's why he has no friends," Hannah grumbles snottily, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"He does," Ian pipes up from behind her. "I've seen them pick him up after Glee sometimes. All three of them look like they can beat any single one of us up in a heartbeat."

"Right... Alex Anderson-Hummel is friends with a Skank Crew. Nobody believes that Ian."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, you might jinx it," Ian mumbled, looking back at the door.

* * *

Alex walks down the hall with a strut and his bag pressed to his side. He keeps his eyes peeled open, making sure that no one was in the hall he would walk in. Ever since he started going to McKinley High School instead of Carmel High School like he had planned too, he had been scared that the bullying would get too bad. Of course, he joined Glee Club and it just ruined any chance of him being able to go unnoticed. He had just wished that Serenity lived on the same side of town as him to be able to stay with him.

All of a sudden, he is grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into the lockers. He could picture the first time it happened to him back in middle school as he hissed in pain, he hoped that they would just show up again to save him. A slam stops his thoughts and the weight on his shoulders is taken away.

"What do you think you are doing messing with my boy?"

Alex eyes snap open to look at Puck. The later winks over to Alex, and looks down at Frankie from his immense height. Puck looks over to his other side, while holding Frankie to the lockers. Serenity arrives next to him, flaming red hair in it's usual quaff. She leans a hand on the lockers next to them and smiles a menacing smirk.

"Hello," she whispers, giving a small wink.

She pursed her lips waiting for Frankie to finish stuttering incoherent words but she rolls her eyes when he doesn't find the capability.

"A literate. Impressive."

Something catches her eyes as she turns to look at Alex. Behind him stood Jamie, eyes wide with fear, looking at the girl he thought he had run away from.

"Jamie, sweetheart, how long it's been," she says in a mockingly sweet voice, walking around Puck and Frankie to stand in front of a quivering Jamie. "How are you?"

Jamie cringes and wants to answer, but the change from sweet to furious on her face stops him for peeping a word. He leans back into the lockers, waiting for the blow.

"I'm..."

She cuts him off right away – he knew he shouldn't have spoken – and leans towards him, "I really don't want to hear it, babe. I've heard your excuses enough times to be able to recite them all. Haven't I already warned you about this?"

Jamie twists and turns to get away but a hand slams the lockers and the third of the trio appears. Jamie freezes for good, knowing he was done for.

"Hey, boy, what, are you a football player now? Didn't know you could run fast enough for that," Lottie chuckles, and lifts her hand to check her nails.

Both Serenity and Lottie look down to the sports gear and his jersey with an amused look.

"Look," everyone turns to Puck talking to Frankie. "We'll tell you this once, and from now on you leave him alone. Stay away from Hummel or neither of you will be able to chase that ball ever again."

Puck lifts his hands from the lockers at the same time Lottie did, letting Frankie and Jamie run away. Serenity turns to Alex, her face falling into a guilty glare.

"What? What did you do?" Alex asks Serenity with a raised eyebrow.

Serenity's tough façade disappears and a pained expression takes over.

"What are you guys doing here?" he continues.

"Well.." Puck starts.

Serenity cuts him off and puts a hand out to protect herself from Alex wrath, "It's really not that bad."

Both Lottie and Puck look at Serenity with amused looks while Alex glares.

Puck leans on the lockers with his shoulder, "Little Red over here decided that Frank Seymour deserved another beating for laughing at Jeremy Clash – that nerdy freshman. He decided to mention Ben during the beating so, well, he's in the hospital now—again. Principal Meyers wasn't that proud of her work and told her to grab her things, get her act together and leave. Frank dropped the charges again and said he had attacked her first but his parents could bail him out."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, looking back at his best friend.

"Well, if you look at it this way, you get us at the same school as you," she shrugs in attempt to get his mind off the matter.

"You can't be serious," he seemed to growl at her.

Serenity cringes, and looks up over her eyelashes. He was the only one who could make her do that, and it was an accomplishment for him. All expression on her face fall and she seems to start closing herself up.

"What did he says about Ben?" Alex's voice softens.

Serenity glances down and then back up with red eyes. She shrugs, wanting the conversation to be over.

"I'll forgive this, only if you do one thing for me," Alex switches the subject, after looking at Puck for an explanation. Puck nods, telling him he would know soon.

"Isn't it enough that we're all together again?" Lottie announces only to be smirked at by Alex.

"I was thinking of something more... musical. I want you to join glee club with me!"

Serenity snorts as Lottie and Puck look at each other. They all chuckle and glare mockingly at Alex.

Serenity lets a laugh out, "Glee Club?"

Alex misses the mocking tone in her voice as he jumps in excitement.

* * *

All of the glee club sat around a circular table, the older members all turned towards Serenity, Puck and Lottie. They all seemed to believe that Puck and Lottie could join but to them, the way Serenity looked was simply misleading. Her bright red hair clashed with the grey bowtie around her neck. She wore her usual stilettos, raising question among the group to know how she walks in them daily and her button up shirt was tucked into her high waistline shorts.

"You want to join glee?" Hannah's nose turned up in disgust. "Why?"

"Hannah," Alex warned from beside Serenity.

Serenity just gave an amused look to an angry Hannah.

"I'm just saying, look at her," she pointed at Serenity's clothes. "I don't understand why we should let three criminals join our group. We really aren't that desperate," she turns to Ian to whisper, "look at what she's wearing."

Serenity looks down at her clothes, having heard the statement. She snorts.

"And I supposed you love your outfit," she says as she looks up and then keeps an eye on Hannah. "Prude."

Hannah gasps and the others look over to Serenity in shock.

Serenity turns to look at Alex, "I can't believe you are making me do this, Hummel."

Both Serenity and Puck get up, walking to a group of kids in the band class, seemingly ready to play a song.

"I told you that you would jinx it, Hannah," Ian whispered to the girl next to him as they all watched Serenity get convinced by Puck.

"I didn't actually believe it was true."

Puck grabs her around the shoulders, nudging her with his side, "Just think, you no longer need to sing Justin Bieber in the shower to get that singing practice."

Serenity glares as he walks away. The band starts playing, grabbing the attention of the students in the school. They all look at the confident girl in the front, her face amused as she starts walking.

 **Serenity (with Lottie and Puck):**  
There's a stranger (in my bed)  
There's a pounding (in my head)  
Glitter all over (the room)  
Pink flamingos (in the pool)  
I smell like a (minibar)  
DJ's passed out (in the yard)  
Barbies on the (barbecue)  
This a hickey (or a bruise?)

Serenity jumps on the table in the middle.

 **Serenity with Lottie and Puck:**  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure  
It ruled  
Damn!

Serenity points to the New Direction, where most of them had already stood up. They start singing the chorus with her.

 **Serenity with New Directions:**  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

She lifts three fingers to go with the song and adds a surprised look.

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah  
Last Friday night  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

She jumps off the table to head to a longer table, walking on the sides and watching some of the shyer students get up. Serenity does a small twirl, expecting to continue when the school started chanting to the rest of the song.

 **Whole school:**  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!  
T.G.I.F.!

She laughs, watching them jump up and down to the words. She turns to the band, pointing at them to take the musical part. She walks along the table, ready to sing.

 **Serenity (with school):**  
(Last Friday night)  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
(Last Friday night)  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
(Last Friday night)  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
(Last Friday night)  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah  
(Last Friday night)  
Do it all again

Serenity does a little bow to the school who immediately starts clapping for her. She smirks and gets off the table, walking towards Alex, Puck and Lottie to give them congratulations.

* * *

Frankie scoffs as he watches Serenity get off the tables after the song. He turns to Jamie, watching him simply take a bite out of his food, completely oblivious to what just happened. Frankie rolls his eyes at Jamie's attempt to be invisible to Serenity's gaze around the room and nudges him.

"Why are you so ok with her?" Frankie scoffs.

Jamie looks over to Serenity with a frightened look, the only one knowing what she had done.

"You have no idea how many times I've been beaten up by her," Jamie kept his eye on Serenity, expecting her to hear him and come hit him again.

One of the jocks around them laughs.

"It's not funny. You have no idea how dangerous Serenity Chords can be. She almost killed a guy twice in the past three years and didn't get charged jail time because the first time, he was too scared to and the second time, the boy said she wasn't the only one. She has a hold on people that you can't stop. Middle school was horrible because everyone was too scared to do anything just in case she was watching. She protective, especially when it comes to Alex and her brother, Benjamin Chords."

Everyone turns to look at her, trying to figure out if what he was saying was a lie. Just as they did, her eyes turned over to them, and an amused look falls on her face.

"Serenity Chords has no boundaries. She'll hurt you in a heartbeat if you deserve it. I'm surprised they still let her roam the streets and the halls without an ankle monitor and a parole officer following along. Her future is in jail. If she gets a hold of the glee club, they'll be untouchable," Jamie starts.

He is cut off by a chuckle that makes everyone freeze up.

"And we won't let that happen, will we?"

Behind the jocks stand Tanner Brach, Graeme Jeremiah and Kenneth Brandon. Graeme and Kenneth stood with worried faces, watching Tanner with a hint of doubt in his actions. Tanner stands tall, rugby jersey tight to his form as he grins to the boys at the table.

"Doesn't anyone wonder why she is so protective of Hummel and her brother? It seems like an interesting task to find out about," Tanner continues, turning to his two friends.

"What are you planning?" Graeme says in a delicate tone.

"Don't you think they deserve to be left alone for once?" Kenneth pipes up afterwards.

"She's planning to change how this school runs, planning to make the glee club more popular and I won't let them rise from the bottom. Are you helping?" Tanner glares at his friends, bossing them around like he enjoyed doing.

Kenneth purses his lips, done with the conversation as Graeme looks over to the glee club. His face softened at the way they enjoyed being in the group they belonged too and he felt like he could one day belong there too. He needed a reason to join glee club and following Tanner might be his only chance.

"Are you helping?" Tanner repeats, with a little more edge in his tone.

Graeme snaps out of his dream, turning to give a nod to his once best friend.

Tanner grins and turns back to look at the glee club, "I'll ruin her."

* * *

Alex stands at his locker, for the first time feeling safe in the school. Serenity was at her locker a few doors away so he could take his time to put his things away because no one would sneak up behind him. He closes his locker, turning to head to class when he jumps in fright. Hannah stands next to him, arms crossed and a glare on her face.

"What do you think you're doing bringing a skank into the club?" Hannah says.

Alex rolls his eyes as he looks down at her, "Serenity isn't a skank. She has anger issues and a unique style that could be mistaken for one of the skanks, but she isn't that bad once you get to know her and once she accepts you. Though doing what you're doing isn't the way of getting it."

Hannah snorts, "What? Do you expect to be able to call your supposed friends and they come running to save you from this school. Face it, Alex, we get beat up because we're in glee club... people hate us because we're in glee club. One girl won't stop that."

Alex pauses, "You don't know that..."

Hannah cuts him off, "I do, because it makes sense. Tanner has this school organized the way he wants it and he won't let a skank change that."

"Serenity's tough, he doesn't stand a chance against her. Tell me again she's a skank when she protects you from them," Alex starts.

"And tell me again when she can't protect you when Tanner ruins her," she announces back, ending their conversation.

Alex glares before he turns around, only to jump again when he sees his three friends standing behind him, arms crossed and tough looks on their faces. The scariest one was Serenity's blank face, all emotion hidden behind her ice cold blue eyes.

"Who's Tanner?"

The question didn't need an answer to let Serenity know it was someone that had hurt her best friend. She didn't need an answer to tell her that she needed to find him.

"There is an emergency meeting in the choir room," she says, keeping a strict eye on Alex.

Alex shrinks though it isn't visible to Hannah. Serenity's gaze leers at him and seems to penetrate him slowly. To Alex, it's painful to watch his friend so disappointed in him for hiding the truth and her emotionless face explains everything she feels even if she tries to hide it.

"Really? Why would Mr. Brown call it?" Hannah states, oblivious to the interaction between the two friends.

Without taking her eyes off Alex, Serenity answers, "Oh, Mr. Brown didn't call it, I did."

Alex nods, following her command to head to the choir room. Serenity follows him slowly, the crowd parting ways for them. Hannah watches, confused and finally noticing Serenity's strict gaze. She can feel the tension between the two of them as she follows along. She notices the group of people huddle back together after Serenity, causing Hannah to have to push through everyone to keep up. Hannah stops at the entrance of the glee club, noticing Serenity watching Alex sit down, her face scrunching up in pain. Hannah sighs and follows along, sitting next to Ian for the interrogation.

Serenity stands alone in front of the Glee Club, all other members keeping an eye on her actions with a doubt. Her stance is relaxed, though slightly uncomfortable. She keeps an eye on the floor, seemingly trying to make up her mind on something. She knows she has the habit of having to protect the underdog, but did they want her to help them. They had spent so long without her, so would they accept her offer?

She looks up abruptly, and right at Alex. Her eyes soften thinking about how much she needed to help him live the life he deserved and how much she wanted to do the same for Ben. She knew that she had made a promise ever since the first time it happened.

"I need you all to tell me everything," she starts."Every slur, every name," she looks at Alex again, "Every beating."

"Why would we..."

Serenity cuts Hannah off with a glare, eyes cold and red. She walks around the chairs in her way, leaning down in front of Hannah with a menacing gaze, "I can't protect you if I don't know what or who to protect you of."

Everyone gasps at the confession. They stare at the girl with a whole new outlook: one of appreciation. For the first time they had someone willing, and capable, of helping them. They watch her stance straighten in confidence, displaying a tough exterior that was sort of arrogant.

"Why?" Emma, an older glee club member, announces delicately from the back row, building confidence to speak to her. "Why protect us when you could easily torture us too?"

"Because you don't deserve it," she moves away from a frozen Hannah, making her way back to the centre of the room. "I've never fit in, and I've been hurt before just as bad as you guys have been. I am who I am today because of that abuse and I promised myself I would never let it happen to anyone else and I need to do something about this. Now, everyone is scared of me for it, but I've taken it to my advantage. We're all outsiders, none of us fit in, but we fit in together in this Glee Club and we need to prove to them that we aren't weak."

They stayed quiet and Serenity sighed, did a twirl and went to the band. She whispered a song to them and went to the centre of the room, looking down with a grin. Suddenly, she lifts her head as the music starts.

 **Serenity**

Right right, turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?

Serenity lifts her hands up in a mock shrug.

I love when it's all too much

She lifts a hand up to do a five.

5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Serenity walks sideways, pointing at Puck and Lottie with a funny face.

Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you are gangsta'  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

She pauses to give the quiet glee club a side smile. When the music starts again, she runs towards them and forces the off their seats to follow her out the door.

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!

She jumps on a table once they arrive outside in the courtyard. The students watching them with awestruck faces.

Slam slam oh hot damn

She winks at a boy sitting beside her on the table. The boy gets up, his friends following along to dance as the glee club jumps on tables too.

What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
Party crasher, panty snatcha'  
Call me up if you a gangsta'  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

She pauses again, the crowd cheering for her to continue. Serenity motions for the New Directions to join her.

 **Serenity and the New Directions**

So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass!

Serenity jumps off the table and over to the jock table where Tanner is sitting with Graeme. She winks at Graeme, motioning for him to get up and join. Graeme looks at Tanner's glare and then Serenity's amused face.

 **Graeme**

My glass is empty...that sucks!

Serenity grins and puts an arm around him, she moved over as he goes to continue.

* * *

In a separate room, Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel sit with the principal of the school, as the man explains to them why the glee club won't ever go back to it's glory.

"Will Shuester took his retirement early, and after he left, glee club seemed to disappear again. The order of this school is being constructed by one individual and anyone that tries to go against that get's bullied. There are rules to follow, and no one tries to break them," the principal explains.

"What about Serenity Chord," Blaine speaks up, and to the principal's confused glare, he continues, "She's a friend of our son, and she just transferred. She isn't one to follow the rules much. How is she fitting in so far?"

"I read her file, yes. Principal Meyers and I had a talk and she clued me in that I should watch her. She's just going to have to blend into the order of the school. If she joins glee club, she'll have to sing in the choir room only and any fundraisers they attempt," just has he finished, cheering begins in the next few rooms. Both Blaine and Kurt stand up, following the sound.

As they enter the lunch room, they watch the students forming a circle around another boy. He grins as he begins to sing the bridge of the song.

* * *

 **Graeme**

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always  
Party on our own...

Graeme stops walking, looking over at Alex making his way over. He smiles shyly, only for it to be returned. Serenity grabs them both by the arm, pulling them towards the New Directions. They start doing the beat of the song when Graeme stands in front of them, making a perfect angle.

So raise your

Puck turns to Serenity as she holds a longer note. She goes the opposite way of the others as she holds her note, catching the attention of Blaine and Kurt at the door. They grin, watching her jump on a table as she continues.

 **Serenity**

Ohh ~

 **New Directions and Serenity**

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass  
For me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

 **Serenity**

...for me.

They all stand in front of the cheering crowd, Serenity's face turning into one of pride. The glee club all stand there watching the crowd cheering, and Graeme stays still, looking over at Tanner for a sign of anger, but his face is thoughtful. Graeme leaves the group, making his way to Tanner and Serenity turns her head to watch him leave. She looks over to Tanner, both of them with thoughtful gazes.

* * *

Tanner sits down after Graeme arrived, Kenneth sitting with them, waiting for Tanner to say something. Graeme waited for a comment on what had happened but nothing came.

"Why don't we just leave them alone. It doesn't seem like she has a plan to destroy anything, just have fun," Kenneth pipes up a comment.

"Plus, think about what she'll do when she finds out your plan. You've heard what happened to Seymour," Graeme continues.

Tanner glares at him, "I'm not going to let her ruin the order of this school."

Graeme and Kenneth look at each other with a stubborn look and then turn back to Tanner.

"What's your plan anyways?" Graeme whispers.

Tanner turns away without answering and heads back towards the school. Graeme turns to Kenneth, face covered in doubt.

"We have to find out a way to make sure he doesn't hurt them," Graeme announces.

"All we do is follow along and make sure his plans fail," Kenneth shrugs as if it were simple.

Graeme chuckles and claps Kenneth on the shoulder before leaving him. On the way to the school, Graeme sighs, knowing he was in trouble if Tanner found out that he was going against him.

* * *

Serenity slams the door open of the little two story house on the west side of Lima. She was about half an hour away from school but the fact that Carmel High had expelled her, it was her only choice. She throws her shoes against the wall while thinking about Carmel, how unfair they treated her there. They had treated her like a criminal her whole time, and even the dean would call her names.

"Ser!" a voice cut her out of her thoughts. She turns to the head poked around the corner, blue eyes wide in content. "You're home! How was the east?"

Serenity rolled her eyes in a manner that seems to amuse her brother. His face scrunched up in the same amused look she would give and she smiled at it, "Like any other school, but I joined Glee Club, so a little different. So they finally let you come home for a few nights?"

Benjamin caught her attempt to change the subject, but he had stopped listening, "Yeah, great, uh? I'm out on positive behaviour. That's great, though. Wait... What?"

They look at each other both confused. They raise their eyebrows in question and Benjamin breaks the silence as he falls into laughter.

"You joined Glee? No way! Why? You hate singing in public!" he chuckles.

"Ben, they are tormented daily. I can't stand around and watch it happen to them. I've seen it happen to you and to Alex. I know I have to stop it," Serenity shakes her head in thought.

"They aren't doing it anymore. The law of secrecy they inforce in the cost means no one can find out why I'm there," Benjamin convinces her, looking down to hide his eyes so she can't see the lie.

"That's just it. You shouldn't have to cover up why you're there, because keeping it to yourself doesn't help you get over it," she leans her head to the side.

Benjamin stops her, "Stop. You can't say that to me when you keep the past hidden too. Does Alex even know what happened to you all those years before he showed up, because all he knows is you were different when you met than six months before. There were six months between who you were and who you are now and no one really knows what happened. You won't say anything. So don't tell me I have to be honest about what's wrong with me when you can't be honest about who you were and what's wrong with you."

Serenity's smile falls, turning into a blank look as she locked herself away as whenever someone tried to bring her past up. She watches her brother walk away and around the corner, leaving her to think. She knew what was happening to him and she wanted to stop it, but every time she would bring it up, he would rebut with the same argument. Serenity looks over to the side, a reflexion of herself in a mirror scaring her. She looks at the fire and pain in her eyes, threatening to come out. She gives a look of disgust to herself, walking away from the mirror to get away from who she is.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Top Two

**Disclaimer: All of the Glee Characters do not belong to me and I am aware that I am using the songs used in Glee, some ideas are retrieved from the original episode – but in different circumstances (see my profile page for more information). **

-Saav x

* * *

G[L]eeK - Chapter 2 - The Top Two

Serenity lets the plate of food be placed on her tray, nose turning up in disgust. The lunch lady raises an eyebrow, waiting for the usual sarcastic comment about the food. Serenity waits, eyes mocking the lunch lady and the food but the amused look on her face is enough as an insult. A hand stops Serenity from going to say something and she turns to Lottie towering over her.

"Check out who Alex keeps staring at," Lottie winks, nudging her head over to where Alex was sitting. "I think this is the first time our boy has shown any interest in another."

Serenity turns her neck to sneak a glance at Alex, following his gaze to the farthest table from them. Sitting straight at that table was a boy with perfectly coiffed hair, straight up towards the sky. He was pushing around the food on his tray, half listening to what the boy next to him was talking about.

"That's the boy who sang with us last week, yeah?" she turns back to her tray, giving up on it and leaving it next to the lunch lady to grab a water bottle instead.

Both Serenity and Lottie turn from the lunch line, taking notice of the people watching them. They freeze in their spots, catching the eye of all of the students sending glares in their direction.

"This school is too organized for my liking. It gives me the chills," Serenity admits, waiting for the stares to stop.

"What do you mean?" Lottie glances over at her.

"Look at them, the freaks are sitting at one side of the school and the jocks at the other. They seem to follow a pattern, everyone except this glee club, as if they aren't corrupted. Last week, when we sang Raise Your Glass, it took too long for the freaks to get up and dance, but when it was over, they all turned and tried to get away as soon as they could, to make sure they weren't caught," Serenity explains, nodding to herself when the glares stopped.

"Should we do something about it?" Lottie asks, as they approached the New Direction's table.

"Not yet," Serenity winks, taking a seat next to Alex.

Suddenly, heels start hitting the floor at a quick and loud pace, everyone turning to Hannah running across the room. Serenity smirks at her as she goes to take a sip of her drink.

"Just talked to Mr. Brown, and he says he was able to book the auditorium for the school invitational in two weeks," Hannah announces when she arrives beside the glee club.

Serenity spits out her drink, catching the attention of the rest of the members, "Why would we need to do that?"

"We are three people short," Ian mumbles.

"And this way we introduce ourselves to the competition and to scouts and get recruits!" Hannah claps her hands for effect.

"Can't we get the band to join?" Emmett asks, a senior member of the glee club, sitting next to Emma.

"That can't work, we need them to play. We need three tenors, three boys to fill the space," Hannah explains.

Serenity looks around the school, in attempt to find someone who could take that space. An eye catches her stare and she furrows her eyebrows to the boy Alex had been staring at. She raises an eyebrow and sneaks a glance at a blushing Alex. She looks back up to the boy.

"Lotts, pretty boy Alex's been looking at is staring," she whispers to the girl beside her.

Lottie nudges Puck next to her, asking who the boy is in a whisper.

"Graeme Jeremiah, he's basically a wannabe GleeK. I heard him sing last week at my tryout for football, but he isn't on the team. He works out in the changing room after school each day. I heard the only reason he hangs out with the boys is because he's friends with Tanner Brach," Puck whispers as he pointed to the boy next to Graeme. "If it weren't for the fact that we should avoid Tanner Brach on all charges, Graeme Jeremiah would be a perfect recruit. They're the top two boys in school."

"Why should we avoid Tanner Brach?" Serenity asks, utterly confused.

"Ser, this boy... if he sees you at a threat, he will stop at nothing to destroy you," Puck says. "He's McKinley's own Frank Seymour."

Serenity frowns, looking over to the table to the boy they had been taking about. Tanner Brach turns his head, to look back at her with a smirk. Serenity eyes go into an expression of amusement, which has his smirk turn into a glare. Serenity keeps her amused grin on her face until the bell rings to announce the beginning of class.

* * *

Serenity is spread out on a bed, books sprawled around her in a circular form for easy access. She scribbles in a notebook, handwriting messy and almost incomprehensible. She lets out a sigh, tapping her pen twice to her lip before leaning over to one of the books next to her.

"I don't understand why you can't study at your place."

Serenity lifts her eyes to where Alex was doodling on his own homework, trying to pass the time. He has a look of boredom glued to his face, and he has gotten used to letting out a sigh of exasperation every few minutes in attempt to get his best friend's attention. Serenity grins, her hand still writing down some information.

"You know how much I hate being at home. Ben went back to school after his time at home was revoked and my mom is always gone. And besides, you've got a large bed. There isn't a surface in my house that can accommodate my studying pattern," she shrugs before turning back to her work.

"So hanging out with me has nothing to do with it?" Alex teases.

All he gets in return is a nod and a 'humph', letting him know he had lost her attention. Alex was used to Serenity's study habits - her excessive homework and essay writing, and rewriting, even though she gets the highest marks anyhow. Alex had never understood how a girl with her attitude could be so dedicated to school, which is why Carmel High School had kept her for so long and McKinley had agreed to take her in. She took higher level courses, but remained in her sophomore year to stick around her friends.

"Serenity, surprised to see you here."

Both Alex and Serenity turned to the room door to see Blaine Anderson-Hummel, one of Alex's dads, leaning against the door frame. Both of Alex's fathers, Blaine and Kurt, had taken Serenity in as basically their own, with her brother Benjamin, because of how often they ended up at their house. The siblings hated being at home, due to bad history with their father so they had formed a home at the Anderson-Hummel house. They had agreed only after the two men had learned about Serenity's past from Noah Puckerman, Mark Puckerman's father.

* * *

 _(3 years prior)_

 _Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel sat facing Noah and Quinn Puckerman, two of their old friends and the parents of their son's new friend Mark Puckerman. Earlier that week, Blaine had done research on Serenity Chords, to understand what was up with her. She had so easily accepted Alex's sexuality and the fact that he came from two gay parents, and had accepted it without even the bat of her eyelashes. According to Alex, she had protected him from a boy called Jamie, who had attempted to hurt him on his first day, but her methods of acting was how Noah Puckerman had acted when they were younger._

" _There isn't much to be worried about when Alex is with her, honest," Noah tried reasoning with Blaine and Kurt._

" _Noah, she's been in juvy-"_

 _During Blaine's research, he had found out Serenity Chords had been sentenced five months in Juvenile Detention and had gotten out only a month before - one week before meeting Alex for the first time._

 _Even though Kurt was worrying for his son, Noah rolled his eyes._

" _You clearly don't know everything then. And Serenity won't be the one to tell you so I suppose we'll have to," Noah explained. "Mark and Serenity have been friends since Serenity moved to Lima with her family from England when they were eight. They met in class, and I remember Mark coming home and signing what he had learned in school."_

 _To Kurt and Blaine's confused expressions, Quinn supplied more information._

" _Serenity Chords was born with Vocal Chord Paralysis. She couldn't talk when we met her, because the rubbing together of her vocal chords was too painful. She had all the symptoms, the hoarse breaths, the constant clearing of her throat, she could hardly eat because she would choke too often. Her father told us it was because of a tumor around the nerves," she explained before Noah continued._

" _Mark didn't realize that she couldn't talk, he was too much of a sweet kid to say anything, all he wanted was for Serenity to teach him to sign. But due to that, one of Mark's friends got jealous and started making fun of Serenity," Noah sighed and continued. "Jameson Chords - Serenity's father - forced doctors to give her surgery to remove the tumor and replacing the damaged nerves. He said he 'didn't want a damaged kid' - but when Serenity came out and couldn't talk, he left."_

" _Serenity underwent months of speech therapy, but she continuously stuttered, and her mom couldn't pay for it so she got bullied," Quinn put in._

" _Serenity was protective of Benjamin, her younger brother, and he got bullied too. The same boy bullied them constantly - like Karofsky did to you, Kurt, but so much worse. Serenity wouldn't admit it to us, but we knew. One day, six months ago, Ben attempted suicide, and Serenity freaked out. She almost killed him -"_

" _Mark was so scared when he came to us later, beginning me to tell them Frank had hit first, but even with negotiation, she ended up with five months of Juvy time. Frank was in a coma the entire time, they came back around the same time. Serenity's different than she was," Quinn shook her head as she tried to get the images out of her mind._

" _She dyed her hair, changed her attitude and now is even more protective of those who can't protect themselves. Ben has been in a Second Chance facility since._

" _\- She ruined her life for her brother?" Blaine cut Noah off._

" _And she keeps doing it. Alex won't be touched by anyone with Serenity around. She's seen the worst of it and she won't allow your kid to see that too," Noah nods._

" _What about Frank?" Kurt asks._

" _He won't get close to Serenity unless he's sure she's weak, and so far, that hasn't happened," Noah concluded._

* * *

(present)

"Really? It's only been a week," Serenity grins in reply, jumping Blaine out of his thoughts.

Blaine gives her a grin in reply, running a hand through slightly gelled hair before remembering why he had come bother them.

"Kurt just finished making dinner and we were planning on watching Wicked. Can you guys pull away from the books for a while to join us?"

Serenity's eyes went comically wide as she looks at how much work she has left to do. She gives a sigh, pushing her books away as she lifts herself from the bed.

"As long as you and Kurt let Alex and I duet to 'For Good' this time," she considers.

After a short laugh, and a snort from Alex, Blaine agrees and leaves the room.

"You know dad won't be able to stop himself," Alex says about his dad, Kurt.

"We'll just have to sing louder than him," she winks before exiting the room the same way Blaine had with Alex behind her.

* * *

Serenity walks down the hall after her final two classes the next day, heading for the locker that had been assigned to her. She opens up the locker, closing it seconds later because something else had caught her eye. She furrows her eyebrows as she watched Graeme fiddle with things in his locker. She takes a second to look around for Tanner Brach but when the coast is clear, she makes her way to Graeme.

"Serenity Chords," she says when she arrives, putting out a hand for him to shake, "Pleasure."

Graeme jumps, and looks at her with fear in his eyes.

"Calm down, babe, I'm not going to hurt you," she mocks.

Graeme takes a visible breath, nodding his head politely after giving her hand a shake, "How can I help you?"

Serenity raises her eyebrow mockingly but holds her insult, "I just wanted to see you from up close. I mean, I see you staring at Alex so much, so I wanted to see if you were actually his type."

Graeme freezes, staring at Serenity with wide eyes before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from his locker. Graeme drags her outside of the school and behind the bleachers of the football field so no one could see them.

Graeme pulls at his hair a few time, messing with its immaculate height and flattening it down over his forehead. He then moves to tug at the hem of his shirt, nervous for her reaction.

"How do you know? How did you find out? No one knows."

"Babe, it was quite obvious," Serenity chuckles.

"But I'm not -"

"Gay?" The way Graeme stays quiet grows the amusement in Serenity's face. She sighs when he begins to look at the floor but places her hand on his arm to get his attention. "Look, I know I may not seem like the type of person you can trust, but the fact that I noticed and came to tell you that I find it lovely that you are interested in Alex, shows you I'm in your favour. You're one of us, we can see it in the way you act, you don't fit in. I won't hurt you for being one of us."

Graeme's face didn't change and Serenity moved away.

"I'm not a bad person, I just protect the ones who are what I was back then."

Serenity let go of his arm, turning around to leave him.

"Wait-"

Graeme cuts himself off before rethinking what he was about to say.

"You aren't going to tell Alex, or Tanner, right?"

She turned back around, face stiff, "I won't out you."

"That's not what I meant. I just want to get through high school without worrying about being bullied, and following Tanner around is the way to do it. I don't want anyone to ruin that," he tries to explain.

The expressionless look on Serenity's face doesn't change, but Graeme could see her eyes start showing regret and pain, "I won't out you."

With that, Serenity turns back to leave from under the bleachers.

* * *

Graeme leaves from under the bleachers, looking back at where Serenity disappeared into the school. He looks over all of the football players, noticing Tanner right away from the air of superiority he conveyed. Next to him stood Mark Puckerman, stance as straight as Tanner's with the same smug look Serenity kept pasted on. Graeme chuckles lightly to his comparison of the two best friends, Serenity and Mark, being two who had seemed to dedicate their lives to helping the weaker kids even though they had the possibility to hurt them even more.

Tanner turns to tell Mark what to do, but the taller boy grins down at him and simply walks away before Tanner could even try to speak to him. Graeme sighs, secretly hoping he could one day feel as confident as Mark was.

Graeme knows that Tanner was the only one who had taken the chance to understand him, but no one knew that he was gay, that is, until Serenity had simply guessed. Graeme had tried to keep it a secret and had hidden behind Tanner to make sure no one would try and find out. Graeme felt safer with Tanner around, but the way Tanner treated others bothered him.

A movement catches Graeme's eye. He looks over the bleachers to where Serenity, Alex and Lottie had exited to watch the practice. Serenity holds a guitar in one hand as the other is curled around Alex's extended arm. She leads them to the middle bleachers, looking down to where Mark stood next to the coach.

"Jeremiah!"

Graeme's eyes snap back to the field, Tanner waiting to the side. Tanner raises an eyebrow to his friend, waiting for him to make his way over.

"So, what's the plan?" he demands when Graeme finally stands next to him.

"For what?" Graeme questions as he arrives, regretting it the moment Tanner gives him a sour look.

"The Gleeks?"

"Right. I don't have a plan."

Tanner looks over to where Serenity sat, strumming away at the guitar as they watch the beginning of the practice. Graeme watches how easily she strums the chords, her hands petting the strings. He sighs, his imagination placing him right next to them singing along.

"We should join glee."

"Excuse me?"

Tanner's voice cuts him out of his thoughts and makes him realize that he had said his thoughts out loud. Graeme's face snaps towards Tanner, trying to make up a reason.

"I mean, how can we get insider information to destroy them? We join glee and become friends with them," Graeme shrugs, hoping Tanner's hadn't caught him.

Tanner seems to think about the idea and he smirks, "Let's do that."

Graeme watches with a shocked expression as Tanner walks back to his practice and leaves him alone. Graeme tries to understand what had happened as he stands watching the practice. They were going to join glee.

* * *

Serenity sits on Alex's bed again on Saturday, but this time she is picking at her nails instead of doing homework. Next to her, Benjamin is reading through an old copy of Vogue, humming every time he found a page that interest him. In front of the siblings sat Mark and Lottie, who had been arguing about a television show that neither Ben nor Serenity really understood. Alex had gone down to help his father with snacks for the lot of them, and he had been gone for a good twenty minutes when Serenity decided to go see what he was doing.

Once she turns the corner to sneak into the kitchen, she freezes when she hears Alex speaking with his parents.

"I just don't understand what you're trying to say. You want me to transfer the week after Serenity transfers to McKinley for me because you doubt her ability to help me?" Alex asks, voice dripping with confusion.

Kurt speaks after him, voice almost as similar as his son's, "We don't doubt her ability to help you, we just don't trust the school. McKinley doesn't seem to have changed since we've been from what you've been telling us. We just found out our kid has been bullied and was keeping it from us. We just think going to Dalton would be best for you."

Blaine jumps in when his husband takes a moment to breathe, "We wouldn't have to move so you could still see Serenity as much as you would like."

"We're just thinking about your safety."

"Dads, look, I know you are, but with Serenity around now, I'll be fine. I've always been fine with Serenity around. Tanner never really bullied me too bad, just the occasional shove from the football team, but when Serenity showed up, it stopped," Alex ended the conversation but didn't leave the room. "Besides," he puts in. "Things are looking up and I don't want to leave when they are getting this good."

Kurt sits there shocked, as Blaine nods to say they understood. Alex turns and started leaving the room. Before Alex could see her spying, Serenity jumps back towards Alex's room, sitting at his desk as she took out her phone to fiddle with it.

"I've got snacks!" Alex announces when he enters the room, joining the rest of the group on the bed.

As Mark and Lottie cheer, Serenity opens up her phone, typing something in the search bar to attend to her curiosity.

Dalton Academy for Boys

All-boys private school in Westerville. Ohio – recently rebuilt from past fire damages – rebuilt five years ago.

Serenity lifts her eyes to stare at Alex and her brother, who seemed to be in an intense conversation about one of the dresses in the magazine they were skimming through. Serenity turned her eyes to the door, where Kurt Anderson-Hummel had been walking by. Kurt gives her a light smile, the same he gave her every time she went over, displaying acceptance. Although, this time, she couldn't give one back. She attempted a pained grimace, but the look on Kurt's face meant he had noticed.

Kurt stands at the door a few extra minutes, watching Serenity's attention get pulled by her younger brother showing her the magazine for her opinion, and he notices the fake smile pulling on her face. He knew she was hiding something, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask.

* * *

Mr. Brown stood at the front, Hannah arguing they should let her do a solo for the Invitationals, which were coming sooner than Serenity had expected. Serenity sat at the back of the room, a math textbook hidden behind her binder as she did her homework instead.

"We still need to find three males that can join, Mr. Brown," Hannah snaps, to finish their conversation.

"We all know that Hannah, but we don't have people just showing up. Hopefully no one will get expelled from another school owing something to another member," they all turn to an inattentive Serenity, who looks up with an eyebrow raise. "Anyways, we can't force anyone to join."

"What I don't get is why nobody is lining up to be here, it's just so gleeful, ain't it, Hannah?" Lottie jumps in, earning a snort from Serenity, which earns her a slap behind the head by Alex.

"Sorry," Serenity whispers with a silent chuckle.

"I wonder the same."

Everyone turns in fright to the voice at the door, Hannah letting out a pathetic whimper as she sees the people standing there. Serenity raises her head, eyes narrowing slightly as Mr. Brown lets out a wondering humph.

"Can we help you, Tanner?"

"This is glee club, no? Why else would we be here?" Tanner begins but the unresponsive class annoys him. "To join glee."

"Why?"

Mr. Brown scowls Serenity as everyone looks at her for a moment.

"Oh, admit it, it's a valid question," she snaps.

"We noticed that you need three voices to qualify, and we would like to be in glee," Tanner answers. "Can we audition?"

Nobody answers, so he takes it as permission. Graeme, Kenneth and Tanner enter the room, letting the band know the song and they got ready. Before the song, Tanner grins up to them, growing Serenity's confusion.

 **Tanner (and the boys):**  
Got-gotta keepin'...  
Get, get girl...  
Got-gotta keepin' closer  
Feel so right  
Got-gotta keepin'... (Oh!)  
Get, get girl...  
Got-gotta keepin' closer  
Feel so right (Oh! Oh!)  
For you, I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink a swim  
(Watch them play for ya)

 **Graeme:**  
For you I'd be ( **Tanner and** **Kenneth** **:** Whooah-whoah)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are

 **Tanner** **:**  
Step (to the beat of my heart)  
(I don't) need a whole lot  
But for you I admit  
(I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine)

 **Graeme** **:**  
I know that I won't be the first one givin' you all this attention  
Baby listen

 **Tanner:**  
I just need somebody to love.

 **Graeme** **:**  
I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love

 **All:**  
Somebody to love

 **Graeme** **:**  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise, girl, I swear  
I just need somebody to love

 **All:**  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody

 **Tanner** **:**  
Every day  
I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds  
Smile for me

 **Graeme (All)** **:**  
I would take every second  
(Every single time) spend it like my (last dime)

 **Tanner** **:**  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or let you share mine

 **Graeme:**  
I know I won't be the first one  
Givin' you all this attention

 **Tanner** :  
Baby listen!

 **Tanner and All:**  
I just need somebody ( **Tanner:** Oh-uh) to love ( **Tanner:** Oh-uh, no, no, no, no, no)

 **Graeme:**  
I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love ( **Tanner:** Somebody to love)

 **Tanner and All:**  
Somebody to love ( **Tanner:** Oh-uh)

 **Graeme:**  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love

 **Tanner (All):**  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
I need somebody  
I-I need somebody  
(Somebody to love, somebody to love)

 **Graeme (Tanner):**  
I just need somebody to love (Babe)

 **Tanner (All):**  
And you can have it all  
Anything you want, I can bring  
Give you thee (finer things yeah!)  
But what I really want  
I can't find 'cause (Money can't find me)  
Somebody to love Oh!

 **All (Tanner):**  
Got-gotta keepin'...  
Get, get girl... (Find me somebody to love, oh)  
Got-gotta keepin' closer  
Feel son right (Oooh-uhh)  
Got-gotta keepin'...  
Get, get girl... (Find me somebody to love, oh)  
Got-gotta keepin' closer  
Feel son right

 **Graeme:**  
I swear, I just need somebody to love.

Nobody claps, the room staying silent as they watch the boys catch their breath. Graeme looks over to Alex and Serenity, waiting for their reaction. Serenity's eyes stay narrowed but she blinks as she give him a small nod, inviting him into the club before turning back to her homework. Alex smiles, looking down at his hands trying to hide it.

* * *

Review? xx


	4. Chapter 3 : The Groups

**Disclaimer: All of the Glee Characters do not belong to me and I am aware that I am using the songs used in Glee, some ideas are retrieved from the original episode – but in different circumstances (see my profile page for more information). **

-Saav x

PS: Sorry to everyone for the late post, but I've been working quite a bit in the past few weeks, and the days I wasn't working, I've been at school. Let's just say I wasn't aware that going back to uni after only four months of summer who affect me so bad. From now on, I'll try to post every Sunday, but some weeks might be skipped due to unavoidable changes in schedule or maybe that the chapter wasn't to my standards yet and I want to fix it.

* * *

G[L]eeK - Chapter 3 - The Groups

 _(4 years prior)_

 _Serenity stumbled down the hall of Carmel Middle School, fixing her usual bowtie around her neck as she tried to hold onto her stack of books. Her locker was only a few feet away, and she hoped she would make it to class before anything happened._

 _Just as she thought she had made it, a body got thrust into hers and threw her into the lockers. She felt her head snap forward and into an open locker door and her books fell out of her grasp. She sobbed on her way to the floor, and without even looking up, she could tell who had pushed her._

 _Serenity let her eyes drift up to Frank Seymour, who was staring down at her with an amused glint in his eye. He gave her a wink before continuing down the hall. The crowd around them slowly dispersed, none of them sparing a glance to the girl on the floor, except one who came running._

" _Ser, what happened?" Mark Puckerman helped her get her things and stand up._

 _Before Mark could give her things back to her, she huffed a sigh._

 _ **I fell -**_ _she signed with her hands instead of trying to tell him with words._

" _You really think I'll believe that? That you fall at least five times a day and get so many bruises because of falling? Did Frank Seymour do this to you?" he demanded as he pointed out the bruises on her arm. "You have to tell my dad, Ser. My mom and dad can come talk to the principal and get Frank Seymour suspended."_

 _Before Mark could talk again, Serenity glared at him as she signed again :_ _ **I fell.**_

 _As Serenity grabbed her things and walked away, Mark groaned in frustration, knowing that his best friend wouldn't admit that Frank Seymour did anything to her or her brother in fear. He, however, had never witnessed the worst of it._

 _Serenity had waited for her brother, Benjamin, near the front entrance for about twenty minutes. She had gotten worried when he hadn't shown up right away, but hoped she was wrong as to where he had gone. Taking all the courage she could gather, she went back into the school, clutching her book bag and her arms to her chest. She had never been inside the school later than ten minutes after class, from fear that someone was waiting for her._

 _A muffled cry got her attention as she arrived near the boys locker room. With a groan, she pushed her things to the side and ran in, hoping that she had arrived on time. Serenity stopped in fear when her brother caught her eyes, held in one of the jocks arms, hand pressed against his mouth as Frank Seymour and two others crowded him._

 _Frank Seymour turned when the door had slammed shut, a grin forming on his lips, "I knew if we kept Benny here with us, that you would follow close behind."_

 _Serenity tried to say something witty back, but out came a few chokes and the cracking of her voice._

" _Ah, can't Stuttering Serenity even stand up for her brother," Frank gave a chuckle. "And without your translator around, no one can understand you," he finished, mentioning that Mark had gone home._

 _With one last shaky sigh, Serenity was grabbed by the arm and pushed to the wall. A fist met her stomach, and the pain from it connecting to recent bruises had her attempting to hide herself. She could feel repeated punches hitting her sides, but she had gotten used to letting her body become numb to the pain, and she let her head fall forward to hide the tears in her eyes. A quick punch to her shoulder had her falling to the ground, where Frank had decided to leave her._

 _He turned to Benjamin, whose eyes had closed to the sight of his sister next to him, grabbing his chin to spit out, "You shouldn't want to live your life with a sister as pathetic as yours. No one wants you around anyways, so why not do us a favour."_

 _With that, Frank Seymour had Benjamin pushed to the ground, and he and his friends let the locker room before anyone caught them._

 _It was three weeks later. Three weeks of avoiding Frank Seymour at all cost when it happened. Serenity had missed three days of school, and Frank Seymour had concluded that they had dropped out from school or finally moved. Suddenly, the doors of the school slammed open before class, catching everyone's attention. Normally, none of them would back away to the sight of Serenity Chords entering the school, but the look of pure hatred and fury had them all step back. They made a pathway to her destination: Frank Seymour. The red in her eyes, the fists her hands made and the growling that could be heard leaving her lips had even Frank Seymour fearful, and as he opened his mouth to say something, Mark Puckerman went running down the hall._

" _Serenity, don't."_

 _Though Mark Puckerman never got to stop her before her fist went flying out towards Frank's jaw. The boy stumbled to the floor, shock and confusion filling him, but he remained speechless when Serenity picked him up and slammed him to the lockers._

" _You think you can go around telling people to kill themselves and get away with it?" she growled, no hint of a stutter in her voice. "Because of you, my brother tried to end it all and ended up in the hospital on suicide watch."_

 _Before Frank could comprehend what she had said, he was back on the floor, and a foot connected with his stomach. After the years everyone had spent making fun of Serenity Chords' stutter, finding out that she could form a full sentence had them all shocked, but the words were more important. Only five people in the entire school knew what she had meant, those who were in the locker room three weeks prior. Frank Seymour had told Benjamin Chords that he was better off dead, and he had tried to do it. Benjamin Chords had attempted suicide and it was Frank Seymour's fault._

" _After all you did to us, I think it's time you received some too."_

 _The sound of a cracking skull and footstep running towards the scene had everyone gone in a panic. Serenity Chords had rendered Frank Seymour unconscious, but she was still letting punches and kicks fall. Her name could be heard being said by a number of people, but she obliviously remained on top of the boy._

" _Serenity Chords, you are under arrest for the assault of Frank Seymour."_

 _Serenity finally returned to her senses when cuffs were slapped on her wrists and she was pulled away from the unmoving body below her. Even though she was being asked what she had done, and why, Serenity Chords remained silent, eyes completely empty of emotion._

 _Within the same week, Benjamin Chords had been admitted into Second Chance Academy for the Boys - a school for both boys who had just been kicked out from public schools, and boys who were a danger to themselves - in Columbus and Frank Seymour had fallen into a coma and was being treated at Ohio Medical Hospital. Serenity Chords had been admitted five months in Juvenile Detention for the assault of Frank Seymour - after having admitted and confessed that Frank Seymour had been beating her and her brother for years and after her brother admitted that Frank Seymour had been the one to tell him to kill himself. Frank Seymour, however, due to being in the hospital, was going to get community service once (and if) he woke up from his coma._

* * *

(present day)

Serenity's eyes snap open to the shrill of the school bell, the memories of her past flooding her mind for the first time since it happened. She hurries to replace the traumatic look on her face for one of indifference as she leans away from her locker to make her way to class. Various locker doors are slamming around from other kids deciding to head to class early but Serenity had gotten good at hiding her tense expression as she walked through the sea of potential harm. She had yet to realize that the students at McKinley were more scared of her than she was of them, but she couldn't help but flinch to every loud sound.

A few steps towards her class had her freeze in from of the sight of Alex and Graeme standing at the former's locker. Alex is leaning against the locker, holding his book bag tight to his chest as he listens to Graeme talking about Glee Club. He had gotten used to Graeme's unannounced discussions about Glee, ever since the boy had joined the week before, but he had yet been able to hid the pink tint in his cheeks when the other boy came close to him.

Graeme seemed to have trouble with personal space, since he was always leaning in close as if to keep the conversation a secret, but he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Everytime he would laugh, he would place his hand on Alex's arm, seeming to pet it before letting it fall to his side again. Serenity, however, knew that wasn't the way Graeme would keep his sexuality a secret, especially doing that where everyone could see.

Either Alex nor Graeme take notice of the people watching them, until Serenity had arrived beside them with a narrowed glance towards Graeme. It seemed to make him realize what he was doing, so he backed away with a nod.

"I'll see you in glee, Al," Graeme whispers, keeping his gaze linked with Serenity's as he walk by her.

Serenity closes her eyes before looking at Alex, trying to hide the guilt of what she had to say. She knew that meddling in Alex's life would get him to say something he regretted, but she also knew that for both Alex's and Graeme's sake, she had to say it.

"Graeme, really? Because him and Tanner are the best people to get acquainted with," she rolls her eyes and looks away to hide the look in her eyes.

Serenity had always had trouble lying to Alex, so when she did, she had to look somewhere other than his eyes.

"He's not that bad when he's alone. He's actually pretty sweet," Alex answers, the pink tint on his cheeks getting darker.

"You like him," Serenity notices, hoping that she was wrong.

"It wouldn't change anything, he isn't gay."

Serenity wants to laugh and make fun of Alex's oblivion, but she has to keep her act together to ruin Alex's hope. She has a feeling that Tanner was up to something that would ruin the glee club and she needs to do what she had promised herself not to do to be able to protect it. She needs to lie to her best friend.

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean, if he isn't nice to you around his friends and he isn't gay, maybe it would be best to avoid him. Avoid him outside of glee because your relationship will only be business from now on. It's best to accept it now than to get hurt later," Serenity smiles, looking back down to the floor to avoid Alex's eyes.

"Or maybe it's time to be more trusting of people and give them the benefit of the doubt. Not everyone is like Frank Seymour," Alex says, watching his best friend flinch and wrap her arms around herself.

Alex immediately regrets saying his name in front of her. He didn't know what had happened between Serenity and Frank Seymour, other than the fact that Benjamin Chords had ended up in the hospital and Serenity was different now than she was before. Without a final look, Alex watches Serenity turn her back to him and make her way down the hall. He knew there was no way she was heading to class that day.

* * *

" _Grande Skinny Caramel Latte and a Medium Drip."_

Two cups of coffee are placed on the counter, one manicured hand grabbing one of them and a pale hand grabbing the other. One of the cups is placed on the condiment stand, opened and mixed with cream. Behind, Benjamin Chords stands watching the stage at the other end of the room as one of the singers steps off for a coffee. Serenity finishes mixing her cup and she follows her brother to a table near the stage.

"Alex may be right, you know, about Graeme. Sure, you don't know if he is gay and you haven't spoken to him at all," Benjamin explains, hardly noticing the look of guilt falling on his sister's face. "I know that you can't exactly trust him completely because you aren't sure if they want to hurt you all or not but if Alex trusts the guy, why not give him a chance?"

"He is, that's the problem."

"What?" Benjamin gave his sister a confused look.

"Graeme - he is gay," Serenity explains.

"No, no, I figured that part out, but how is that the problem? Wouldn't it be great for Alex that his crush is interested in him too? I thought seeing him happy was the goal."

"Graeme is best friends with Tanner and even though he tells me every time Tanner is planning something, I won't 'out' him to Alex and risk having Tanner find out. Tanner is able to hurt Graeme, or has the power to get someone else to do it, and if I help Graeme out when Tanner finds out, he'll know that Graeme has been snitching," she explains further, in hope that Benjamin will understand.

"So you're saying Graeme is safer around Tanner without him knowing that Graeme is gay?" Benjamin asks, still confused.

"He's safer in the school without anyone knowing. The bill for equality may be passed, but we're in Ohio, people don't just welcome it with open arms," Serenity scoffs to the thought.

"Right," Benjamin sighs. "But you could still be nice. Alex doesn't need to know anything about Graeme, but he could still talk to him without being scared you'll disapprove. Offer it to Graeme, that he can stop being friends with Tanner without the fear of getting beaten up. Didn't you say people stopped hurting the Glee Club with you around?"

"I don't want Alex to get hurt because I trusted Graeme and he ended up just being a part of Tanner's plan," she admits.

"Not everyone has an alternative motive -" he watches his sister flinch as she made the connection of what he said to what Frank Seymour had once done. Though he continues when he sees that she hadn't planned to leave yet. "You trust Alex, he's your best friend, and he's a good judge of character even if it's the boy he likes. Alex will know if Graeme is up to something - and so will you."

Serenity fails to answer her brother, and silence takes over them as they finish their coffee. With a few looks at the people around them, Serenity breaks the silence.

"How are things going at Second Chance Academy?"

Benjamin stiffens, hand gripping the cup in front of him, almost crushing it as he avoids Serenity's gaze. Serenity is oblivious to his actions, but he is sure she knew something was going on.

"Have you been practising your voice lately?" Benjamin changes the subject back to her.

"You mean practice my range, something I haven't done since-" she cuts herself off to take a breath. "Since juvy?"

"Serenity, you have the most flexible voice I have ever heard, and with practice, you have the largest vocal range," Benjamin rebuts, smiling once he made up a plan. "Come."

Benjamin gets up, running over to the stage before Serenity could stop him. He turns to the piano, beginning the beat of the song he wanted to sing and waited for the band to come back on and start.

Serenity stays in her seat, eyes on the floor. Back in juvy, one of the guards had heard her singing one night, and had decided to test her range. Everyone knew not to make fun of her stutter, but the guard was shocked she lost it when she sang (or got angry) so she had made it her goal to help Serenity get rid of her stutter. By the time she left juvy, she had gotten in so many fights, she acted different, and she had lost her stutter. The guard had stretched Serenity's range until Serenity could sing any song the guard gave her and it had gotten her used to her vocal chords and used to speaking.

A man gets up on stage, taking out a trumpet from behind the drums and played along. Ben jumps to the centre of the stage, grabbing the microphone and gives the crowd a grin. He sneaks a wink in Serenity's direction before clearing his throat into a different range.

 **Benjamin:**  
She gets too hungry for dinner at eight  
She adores the theatre and won't arrive late  
She'd never bother with people she'd hate  
That's why the lady is a tramp

Benjamin gives a dramatic eye roll to some girls winking at him in the corner as he walks by them and points. He watches as they go to stand up, only to get laughed out of the shop.

She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair  
Life without care, she's broke, it's ok  
She hates California, it's cold, and it's damp  
That's why the lady is a tramp  
Woah, oh

He continues to dance along to the music, grabbing Serenity from her spot and passing her another microphone, expecting her to sing the next part. Together they dance until her part. Serenity clears her throat, deepening it for her lowest possible range.

 **Serenity:**  
Ooh  
I get far too hungry for dinner at eight  
I adore the theatre, but I never come late

 **Benjamin (Serenity):**  
You'd never bother with anyone that you hate (Oh, doh, doh, doh, doh)

 **Serenity and Benjamin:**  
That's why the lady is a tramp

 **Serenity:**  
I like the free, fresh wind in my hair  
Life without care

 **Benjamin**  
She's a swinger, a humdinger

 **Serenity (with Benjamin)**  
Hate California  
(Too cold and too damp)

 **Serenity (Benjamin):**  
That's why the lady (That's why the lady)  
That's why the lady (That's why the lady)  
That's why the lady (Ooh)  
That is why the lady (That is why the lady)  
Is a tramp (Is a tramp)  
Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah

They finish the song, centre stage, both of them smiling to the cheering crowd. As the crowd died down and started to sit back down, Serenity's eyes fall on Mark and Alex standing at the door, eyes wide as they look at the siblings. Serenity tries to avoid their gaze but she has more trouble once they make their way towards her. She gives them a small smile, expecting the worst.

"Damn, Chords, not bad. Who would have thought you'd practice your singing that often to be able to pull that off," Mark places a hand on her shoulder before curling his arm around her.

Alex keeps silent as Mark drags them both to the table Benjamin sits at. Serenity takes a seat between Benjamin and Mark, watching as her brother talk about his classes at Second Chance Academy and his treatment. Benjamin made it seem as if it were going better than it actually was but Serenity knew the truth. She knows that something bad was happening and her brother is playing it off as if it weren't important.

* * *

A few tables away, Alex's parent, Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel are sitting with their old teacher, Will Schuester. They had all arrived just as Benjamin Chords had invited his sister to sing with him, and they had all clapped when the song was over, except for Blaine. His eyebrows were furrowed as the song ended, and he had forgotten to stand up and clap as well.

"Something on your mind," Kurt asks as he sits back down.

Will sits in front of them, waiting for an answer as well.

"The girl surprises me every day even if we've known her for three years," Blaine shrugs, going back to his coffee.

"Who is she?" Will asks, as he keeps an eye as she sits with Mark Puckerman and her brother.

"Serenity Chords, and that's her brother Benjamin Chords, they're the kids of Jameson Chords - the broadway actor. Alex met them a few years ago at Carmel, when we moved. She's not the type of friend we would imagine Alex being close with-" Kurt starts.

"It doesn't really matter who she is outside of our view, or who she was before, Kurt. All that matters is that Alex is happy," Blaine continues.

"What do you mean she's not the friend Alex would be close with?" Will asks the boys.

"Let's just say," a voice says behind them. They all turn to stare at Noah Puckerman, "She's a mix of me, Lauren Zizes from junior year, Santana and… dare I say it, Anderson here."

"Me?"

Clearly, Blaine was shocked Serenity Chords would get compared to him.

"Talented, way to modest but egocentric at the same time, willing to do anything for the people she cares about even if it gets her into deeper trouble - bro, she wears a bowtie everyday for god sakes," Noah rolls his eyes. "Like Lauren and I were in high school, she doesn't let anyone mess with her and she's crude and witty like Santana was."

Will turns back to Kurt and Blaine, watching them nod along in agreement. He then turns to stare at Serenity Chords, watching her wrap an arm around her brother before stating her goodbyes to Mark and Alex. She drags her brother out of the coffee shop, a smile growing on her face from something her brother said before it disappears when her brother looks away.

"We'll just say this: Serenity Chords had a worse life than any one of us combined. She did things that she regrets and I'm sure it changed who she is right now, but she's still a kid who needs someone there. She doesn't have anyone who really knows what has happened who is able to pull her through it, so she's caught battling her past," Noah Puckerman finishes, surprising them all with his deep statement, but making them form a plan.

* * *

"Did someone call for Rachel Berry!"

Kurt can't help but cringe to the girl's loud tone, even if he had spent years hearing it. Blaine gives out a chuckle beside him at the table and Noah rolls his eyes in front of him, but they all smile once Rachel walks into the room with Sam and Quinn following behind. Rachel and Sam were the last to arrive from their group, Mercedes having arrived from LA two days before, Artie, Tina and Mike having flown in the day before, and Santana and Brittany having just arrived.

They were all sitting at the Puckerman's residence, since Mark was at a football practice. It had been years since they were all together in the same room, since they all had their own families to take care of, but it was as if they did it every day.

Rachel gives a loud huff as she sits down on the last chair, announcing that she was impatient for the reasoning behind her trip back to Lima, but the sight of Will Schuester entering the room had everyone stop asking questions. Will leans on the wall behind the table, surveying the group.

"You all know it's been a few years since I retired, and Mr. Brown took over glee club. It seems that no one told me that the glee club fell when I left and Mr. Brown has just recently announced that he will be hosting an invitationals for the New Directions. According to Kurt and Blaine, there has been troubles in the club between some members," Schuester announces.

"Why did you call all of us though? Can't you fix it?" Rachel calls out.

"We need you to show this glee club where we came from, show them what works and how to get along. Sure, you don't all still get along, but the least you could do is attempt to," he explains.

"So you want us to fix them?" Brittany says over what Rachel attempts to answer.

"Sort of, it won't be easy though," Kurt answers.

"Don't worry Hummel, we can fix a whole bunch of kids," Santana rolls her eyes.

Kurt shares a look with Noah, both of them doubting that Santana could be right. If they tried to hard, Serenity would surely notice.

* * *

The next day, Serenity stands at her locker, waiting for the bell to ring for the beginning of Glee Club. Mr. Brown had announced earlier in the day that he had some interesting news for the group but wouldn't tell them what it was until they were all together in glee. Serenity glances around the crowded hallways, eyes fixating on one person. She glares as she watches him talk with Tanner about something, laughing. She slams her locker closed, catching their attention and she starts her walk towards them. Tanner moves back slightly at her angry march but Graeme keeps his stance in front of her and lift his head as she arrives.

"We have things to discuss," she whispers as she passes by, knowing that Graeme had gathered his things and told Tanner goodbye.

Graeme follows Serenity closely, ignoring the people watching them with confusion. Some lift their eyebrows, making up rumors as to why he was following her, but Serenity's gaze forward had Graeme know she wasn't worried about rumors.

Serenity leads Graeme to the same spot under the bleachers, completely deserted at that time of day. She turns on her heels and stares at him with a cold gaze.

"You need to stop."

Before Graeme can open his mouth to ask her why, she continues: "I have reasons to believe that Tanner is up to something, and you are his best friend so it leads me to wonder what you have to do with it. Alex trusts people too easily, he always has and I don't think it's good for him to fall for someone who firstly, isn't out and proud about it or someone whose best friend has a plan to ruin us."

"You know about Tanner's plan?" Graeme whispers.

"I'm not an idiot. Graeme," her eyes warm up and she approaches him. "I wasn't lying when I told you I was like you. Tell me if I'm wrong but you hide who you are because you're afraid of that person, afraid of people treating you differently."

Serenity waited for Graeme to answer, but she continued when it took him too long, "I'm going to tell you a story, ok? When I was ten, I had surgery."

Graeme's face falls to one of confusion.

"I had issues with my vocal chords. I had been on the transplant list from the day I was born and they finally found a match when I turned eight. There was a boy, Frank Seymour," Graeme cuts her off.

"The boy you beat up before coming here?"

Serenity nods, "I've known him since kindergarten. Mark and I had an agreement, he would speak for me and I would give him half of my sandwich but Frank Seymour enjoyed making fun of the fact I didn't speak. When I got my vocal chords fixed, I thought he would stop but he had transferred to making fun of the way I spoke. When Ben followed, we were bullied so bad. I received the worst of it, so I promised myself I would make sure it never happened again."

"You're like the Guardian of the Losers," Graeme snorts and covers his face in embarrassment.

"Alex is my best friend and I can't let anything happen to him," she points out.

"And the fact that I flirt with him makes Tanner believe that I'm just playing Alex to help him," Graeme continues.

"And it makes Alex believe that you are actually interested."

"I am."

"Are you ready to admit that to the school? And admit that to Tanner? And face the possibility that any safety in this school is gone?" Serenity asks, a flicker of guilt showing on her face. "Look, all I'm asking is that you stop what you are doing to Alex before he finds out that you aren't ready to come out. It will break his heart if he finds out that you like him but won't be with him. I know that you don't want to help Tanner, but he thinks you do."

Serenity walks past him to start heading back to the Glee Club.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Graeme nods.

"Why do you hang out with Tanner anyway? What has he done for you?" she asks as she crosses her arms in a shrug.

Graeme looks down to the ground, trying to make up an answer and he looks back up to the girl in front of him, "He's done the exact same thing for me as you do every day for Alex and your brother. He has stood beside me for years and helped me get on my feet when I was being bullied."

"Can I make a suggestion then?" Graeme nods again. "If you ever need to leave the obsessive act of destroying me, I know without a doubt that Lottie, Mark and I will have your back too."

With that, Serenity turns back and heads towards the school, where she makes it to the Glee Club right on time for the bell. Graeme follows in soon after, taking a seat beside Tanner. Both Alex and Mark pile in as Alex rolls his eyes to something the other boy said and he takes his regular seat next to Serenity. Mark wraps his arm around Serenity's seat as they all wait for Mr. Brown to arrive and tells them his big idea.

"Alright guys, there are people here today that I wanted you all to meet!"

Everyone turns to the office door, where an excited Mr. Brown stand with a group of people behind him. Next to Serenity, Alex straightens up just moments before Mark does.

"Dads?"

"Mom? Dad?"

A confused silence passes over the students as the New Directions alumni greet them with small waves and nods.

"I'm confused," Serenity speaks up, shocking everyone. "What exactly is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Well," Mr. Brown seems unaffected by the rough tone in Serenity voice, but the rest of the adults are frozen in their spots. "Since we are hosting an invitational in a week, we need to learn how to sing in groups. Behind me, we have the New Directions alumni, and since they won the first Nationals trophy for this club in years, they are here to coach you all."

Mr. Brown seems to look over at Serenity for a nod of agreement, to say that it was a good answer, but the silence makes Will Schuester walk up to talk.

"I formed groups for you all, since I don't know you all and just have brief descriptions on your ranges, I formed groups which could help with working on your ranges. So, here, Graeme, Alex, Lottie, Mark, Serenity and Tanner-"

"No way," a snort stops Will from continuing.

At the back of the classroom, Tanner scolds at the adults in front of him.

"There is no way I'm going to be in a group with Chords over there," he announces.

Before Will could ask why, Mr. Brown had already taken a step forward to acknowledge him, "Alright, then you can be with the others. Do you guys mind being a group of five instead of six?"

Graeme and Alex give out a small "yes" following Lottie's and Mark's nods. Serenity had been too preoccupied with the glare she was sending Tanner, even if he didn't see it.

"Serenity?"

Her head snaps towards her teacher, and with an eye roll, she gives a shrug. Mr. Brown nods as an answer and motions for Will and the others to continue. Will was entranced by Serenity's cold answer so Blaine stepped forward.

"Myself, Kurt, Rachel, Noah and Mercedes will be with you for the next week, and the others will be with the other group to help you guys out. This isn't about being friends, it's about the strengths. We can start now and the winners will get a chance to choose the songs for Regionals," he grins.

"So we can choose any song we want?" Serenity asks, her tone of voice frightening the others again.

"We'll get a say to be able to find songs that fit your talent," Rachel Berry jumps in, but steps back when Serenity's eyes narrow.

"We can do any song you want," Kurt covers, watching as Serenity's eyes soften slightly as she stares at him.

"You guys have a week!" Will and Mr. Brown walk away, making their way to his office to talk about arrangements for Invitationals.

Serenity turns her gaze to Graeme, who seems troubled, deciding whether to go ask the teacher to be in a different group or to join Alex, Lottie and Mark in their forming circle around their coaches. Serenity stands up, making her way towards Graeme, eyes fixated on Kurt at the other side of the room. Alex looks over, a pained expression as he watches Serenity go warn Graeme off, though what he sees shocks him. Serenity puts her hands on Graeme's shoulders from behind and pushes him up, dragging him with her.

Once both of them stand beside Alex in the circle, Serenity announces, "Any ideas on what to sing?"

Alex can't help but smile to his best friend's attempt of being nice to Graeme. She looks down to the ground, thinking of different songs they could sing that would impress the teacher and grins.

"Because I think I may have one."

* * *

Graeme sat with Tanner during his lunch hour, eyes trained on Serenity as he thought about her offer. His whole life he had spent around Tanner, being friends since they were kids and Tanner stood up for him. He hadn't expected Tanner to turn into the type of boy who made fun of kids who were different. Though meeting Serenity, Mark and Lottie had him change his mind about people who seemed to have the capability of hurting others. All three of them looked out of place with the perky glee club, but didn't seem to want to be anywhere else.

Graeme didn't know Serenity's entire story, or know anything about Puck's and Lottie's, but he did know that Serenity had been bullied before, probably worse than what the Glee Club had to go through, and that she changed to be able to protect those like her.

"What song are you guys singing on Friday, then?" Tanner asked, more so demanding him to answer then simply wondering.

"We haven't chosen yet," Graeme mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was telling a lie to his best friend.

"Hm," Tanner let it go after giving the boy an eyebrow raise. Tanner followed Graeme's eyes, them falling on Serenity Chords. He scoffed, until he saw the frown growing on his friend's face, "You're smitten on her, then?"

"What?"

They were both confused, until Graeme realized that Tanner didn't know he had been staring at Alex. Graeme hadn't told his best friend about the fact that he was gay and had never planned to, but hiding it behind having a thing for Serenity might cause his friendship with Tanner to fall completely.

"No," he ended up saying, watching Tanner's face fall into one of relief.

"Even if you did, after all of this and her finding out that you were involved, you wouldn't even stand a chance," Tanner chuckled, turning back to his food.

Graeme turned back towards Serenity, her eyes on him as well this time. She rose an eyebrow, as if asking him what his decision was to her offer. He watched as she pursed her lips, then gave a small smile before turning to listen to what Alex was talking about. Graeme knew that even if the glee club found out that he was part of the plan, Serenity would find a way of being on his side, but he also knew that avoiding being hated in the first place would probably make it better. He didn't want Alex to hate him before they could even be friends.

If Serenity had counted the number of the number of times she had rolled her eyes in the past few minutes, she would have definitely lost count in the near hundreds. Both Alex and Mark had met Rachel Berry once, and had warned Graeme, Lottie and Serenity about her, even if it didn't stop the annoyance growing in Serenity's gut. Sure, the woman had won a few Tony's and carried Alex for his fathers, but she could talk.

Serenity's idea for a song had never come out of her mouth, since Rachel Berry seemed to think her plan was better since 'she used to be the leader of the New Directions.' She had booked the auditorium for the second class ended, and they had been there for three hours.

"So Mr. Brown told us that Graeme's and Serenity's voices are the strongest in the entire group, so we'll showcase them first-"

"What about the others?"

"They'll be perfect to keep the harmony," Rachel doesn't even glance at Graeme when he asks his question.

Graeme flinches back, not due to her abrupt answer, but confusion as to why the other wouldn't get solos.

"So you're saying that Graeme and I will be the only ones to sing?" Serenity asks, cutting her off from her planning of steps.

"When we were in glee, we performed to be the best, not give everyone a chance," Rachel doesn't turn to face her.

"That's dumb-"

Everyone turns to Serenity, watching her eyebrows raise to the attention.

"I mean - The point of this is to perform as a group, but this is more of a duet then anything."

Both Kurt and Noah give the girl a grin, but Rachel seemed to want to argue.

"There is nothing wrong with people just swaying in the background, giving the chance to the real stars to sing."

Right then, Serenity jumps up from where she was seated in the middle of the stage. Her eyes are narrowed towards Rachel, and her blue eyes are cold. She begins by fixing her bowtie, straightening her button up and her leather jacket on her shoulders.

"Then, I apologize greatly, but I will not be performing this time," she gives a sickly sweet smile, before grabbing her bag and leaving the auditorium.

Without a word, Lottie and Mark get up, following her out, leaving Alex and Graeme facing each other. Alex stands up, facing his dad's instead of Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be in the background, not when I know I'm good enough," he gives a nod and leaves, Graeme following close behind.

Rachel gives a huff as soon as the door closes, "Well..."

"She'll be a great leader, won't she?" Blaine calls out.

"Unfortunately," Rachel huffs again.

* * *

Alex had invited the entire group over to his house after they had walked out of practice. Graeme had driven them over in his car, so he would be able to head home when they were done since Mark lived a few houses down and Serenity and Lottie had planned to stay the night. None of them had uttered a word since they had arrived, but the silence allowed them all to do some research for their performance.

Alex's fathers had arrived seconds after them, Kurt checking up on them to make sure they didn't need anything when he left humming a song. Serenity frowns, jumping up from her spot on Alex's bed.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

Kurt turns around to face her with a soft smile.

"Serenity, you are allowed to call me Kurt. You've been in my house enough times to make it appropriate," he jokes.

Without acknowledging what he has said, she continues with her question, "What song was it that you were just humming?"

"Oh that? Back when I was in high school, there was one song the glee club would always go back to. Seeing the way you stood up today for those who sway in the background had me think we would have do well with a kid like you in the club. That group of yours sort of reminds me of the times our glee club were all together and getting along."

"It's a song that matters a lot to you then?"

"Something like that. It's special in a way," he gives her a distant smile as he thinks about the times he performed the song.

"What is it?"

"It's called 'Don't Stop Believing – by Journey," he says.

Serenity watches as Kurt continues down the hall after telling her and she narrows her eyes. She had heard the song, but couldn't understand why it would have been so important to them. Serenity makes her way back to Alex's room, her phone in hand as she searches the song.

"We are never going to find a song!" Mark groans as he switches his position on Alex's bed.

A few groans of Agreement are heard, until Serenity pipes up, "I think I found one. It isn't really original, but apparently, it's a pretty special song."

The others confusion was short lived after she explains the meaning of the song for the alumni. Watching a few videos of the old glee club were the first step to planning out their performance. Soon, they were ready to win against the other group.

* * *

When the competition comes, Serenity stands in the middle of the stage in front of all of the alumni and her own club. Mr. Brown and Will Schuester are seated in the first row, and she sends them a smirk.

"We decided to perform this song because we were told that it was an important song for this club. Back at the beginning of this club, it was the first song that gave the members hope. Every single one of us are outcasts, same as everyone in the glee club have always been, so maybe this will give us hope as well," she lets out a breath, moving to stand in line with the others.

The music begins, all of them falling into a beat. Graeme looks over the line of them, since he was at one end, and watches Serenity give him an encouraging wink. Graeme nods to himself, stepping forward to start off the song.

 **Graeme:**  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

As the alumni take turns gasping to the choice of the song, Graeme watches Serenity step forward to join him.

 **Serenity:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

The rest of them step forward to continue the beat of the song. Mark steps forward with Lottie to continue.

 **Mark:**  
A singer in a smoky room

 **Lottie:**  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

 **Mark and Lottie:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Graeme and Serenity go to stand next to each other to continue the song.

 **Graeme and Serenity:**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

 **Alex:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

 **Graeme** **and Alex:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

 **Lottie:**  
Some will win

 **Mark and Lottie:**  
Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues

 **Graeme and Serenity:**  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Alex smirks as he sings his part, looking over at Graeme as he stepped over to sing with him. The two of them stay next to each other when Lottie steps between them and their attention turns to Serenity, who clears her throat before switching her voice. Graeme stands shocked as he watches Serenity switch to a deeper tone, but he continues singing to avoid messing his part.

 **Serenity:**  
Don't stop!

 **Graeme:**  
Don't stop believin'

 **Graeme and Serenity:**  
Hold on to that feelin'

All **:**  
Streetlights  
People ( **Serenity:** Yeah!)

Don't stop believin'

 **All:**  
Hold onto that feeling ( **Serenity:** Yeah!)  
Streetlights  
People  
Don't stop!

When the song ends, Graeme stands next to Serenity at the end of the line. He watches the four friends grab hands, and then looks down to Serenity's hand outstretched towards him. He looks up to her face, a small smile on her lips as she gives him an accepting nod. He glances over to Tanner, knowing that if he grabs her hand, he wouldn't be friends with the boy again, but the look Serenity gives him made him know that he wouldn't be missing it. All four of them are staring at him, waiting for him to accept being in their group, so the small smile that grows on Graeme's face and the fact that his hand reaches out to grab Serenity's has them grin in excitement. Serenity holds his hand tight, almost promising that she would make sure no one would hurt him even if he wasn't friends with Tanner, and she sends an amused glare to the boy in front of them.

* * *

Graeme knows he should have avoided the hallways after what he had done. Tanner hasn't spoken to him and Graeme should have known that if he stayed in the hall too long, Tanner would find him. Suddenly, he is thrown to the ground, jaw aching from the feel of a punch, and he could hear his former best friend's harsh breathing.

"You're an absolute twit, you know that? Now what, they'll know all my plans because of your huge mouth? You said you didn't fancy her and now you're following her around like a git in love," Tanner growls in his face. "I'll ruin you as well as her, just wait until I find out all those secrets you've kept from me and I tell the entire school. You'll go down with -"

"Leave him, Brach," a woman's voice catches Tanner's attention before he is pulled up from the ground.

Graeme is pulled from under Tanner, and he catches a glimpse of three friends pushing Tanner out the door. Alex stops next to him, watching his friends leave before grabbing the hem of his shirt and dragging him to the washroom.

"You're bleeding."

Graeme looks up into the mirror, where a cut in his cheek bled more than he had thought. Alex had grabbed him paper towel to clean off, but keeps staring at him as he did.

"Do you think it was a good idea, then, getting on Tanner's bad side?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"I've spent my entire life listening to what Tanner has to say and following all of his rules. I've had my fair share and it's time I did things for my own," Graeme announces, trying to convince himself as well as Alex.

"And where are you going to start?" Alex asks.

Graeme looks at Alex through the mirror, knowing quite well where he wanted to start but knew he should wait until an appropriate time, one where Tanner had let this whole situation blow over. As he goes to open his mouth, the door opens, Mark walking in with a guilty looking Serenity behind him.

"Ser-"

Serenity cuts Alex off before he can tell her he was disappointed, "That's not important," she then turns to Graeme. "Are you alright?"

Graeme nods his response, receiving a nod in reply from her before she walks out. Mark shakes his head at his best friend, turning to Graeme.

"Don't worry, she does care, she just doesn't like it when people she does care about get hurt. She'll want to be alone for a few days to accept it and then she'll be back to her normal self," he explained her actions and turned to follow the girl out.

Graeme turned back to Kurt, the boy starting to gather his things to follow them, but before Graeme could think they were all going to leave him alone, Kurt looked at him.

"Are you coming? Lunch is almost over."

Graeme couldn't help the grin from growing on his face as he grabbed his things as well and followed the boy. He noticed people watching him, but knew that they wouldn't touch him because Serenity was around. He would be safe in the school while Serenity, Puck and Santana were in the school.

* * *

Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
